The need for a soft toy which a baby can safely suck and chew on during the teething stage has been well demonstrated throughout the ages. The type of teething ring which is in the shape and size of a bracelet, about 3/8 inch (1 centimeter) in minor diameter and 4 inches (10 centimeters) in major diameter has been popular, but the parents continually seek new toys which will interest and amuse the infant and at the same time be safe. Toys of the prior art devised with this in mind have included the teething ring combined with a ball as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,473 thus having greater bulk to attract the infant yet being difficult to roll and also suspend on a string over the very young baby. Other attempts of the prior art such as the complex ball-shaped teething ring of U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,587 will roll easily and could be tied to a string to be dangled over the young baby, yet appears to be difficult to keep clean and sanitary.